


The Morning After

by TobytheWise



Series: SH Bingo S2 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diner Owner Alec, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: The morning after is ALWAYS awkward, at least that's been Magnus' past experience. But just maybe, the grumpy diner owner will surprise him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: SH Bingo S2 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989400
Comments: 28
Kudos: 127
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, SHBingo 20-21





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM500 prompt: Ice  
> Written for the SHBingo prompt: the morning after

The morning after is always awkward. Always. At least that’s the experience Magnus has always had and he expects this morning to be no difference as he makes his way into the diner for his usual morning coffee. 

Magnus doesn’t regret hooking up with the grumpy diner owner. Far from it. He’s been harboring a crush on Alec for almost a year and never dreamed Alec could possibly return his feelings. 

What Magnus does regret is not talking things out. Which is a surprise to probably everyone who knows him. He’s usually the first to jump in with both feet instead of sitting down and thinking things through. But this time he has no idea if him and Alec are on the same page. 

God, he hates being so unsure. 

“Good morning!” Maia greets, waving as Magnus walks in. 

“And a good morning to you as well my dear.”

Maia smirks at him as he walks up to the counter. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you and Alec have the same type of smile on your face.”

Magnus quirks his brow. “Meaning?”

“Kinda looks like you both got laid.”

Magnus sputters. “I- What? How- What?”

Maia smirks, looking like the cat that got the cream. Magnus narrows his eyes, ignoring the blush running over his cheeks. But before he can get a proper comeback out, Alec is walking out from the back, coming over to where Magnus is standing. 

The blush of his cheeks is back in full force as Alec smiles at him, the look in his eyes incredibly open. Alec leans across the counter and kisses Magnus’ cheek, leaving him standing there frozen with confusion, hope welling up inside his chest. 

“The usual?”

Magnus nods. “Yeah, an iced coffee--”

“Light on the ice,” Alec finishes. “I know, Magnus.” 

Alec turns around in order to work on Magnus’ drink, leaving Magnus feeling completely off centered in the strangest way. Despite that, he has a smile on his face, his heart beating rapidly against his ribs. 

“Here you go,” Alec murmurs, sliding the drink over. Magnus takes it, staring into Alec’s eyes as he brings it to his lips and takes a sip. 

“I realize this might be completely out of character but I’m a little unsure as to how to proceed.”

Alec tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

“What’s going on here?”

“I’m not sure I understand. We’re doing what we do every morning?”

“Exactly! Shouldn’t things be weird?”

“Do you want them to be weird?”

Magnus sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No, of course not. I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on here.”

“Oh. Well, let me be clear. I want you to be my boyfriend and I want you to come in every morning so I can start your day with a cup of coffee and a kiss.”

After a moment Magnus nods. “I think I can do that.” Then he leans across the counter and kisses Alec’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and love Shadowhunter's, come hang out on the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) discord server :D


End file.
